


IN THE MOOD

by Monika



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	IN THE MOOD

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


**IN THE MOOD**

 

 ****

**This story is dedicated to my friend Mary L. Millard.  I hope you enjoy!  
**  
The phone  
rang and Starsky shouted, “Hutch? Would you get it? I can’t  
right now.” He tried to keep his balance  
standing on the small stool to  
put the silver star on top of the Christmas tree.  There was no sight  
of Hutch  
however, and Starsky cursed lightly, stepping down from the  
stool and hurrying over to the phone on the shelf in the living  
room.

“Yeah?” He listened, and a happy smile crept over his face.

“Ma, how are ya?! You’re  
calling early tonight. Is everything okay?” He  
slumped down on the couch, listening to Rachel’s latest news  
about her  
life in New York and his brother Nicky, who seemed to have found the  
love of his life.

“Really?  
That’s great,” Starsky smiled. Contented, he sat back enjoying  
their every-weekend-call.

Hutch stepped  
out of his room looking at his partner inquisitively.  
“Your ma?” he mouthed, then nodded when he saw Starsky’s  
smile. He went  
on to the kitchen to make dinner while they talked.

He heard Starsky speaking with his mother and  
felt the sadness again.  
How lucky his friend was to have a caring mother. There was no weekend  
without Rachel talking  
to her son. Sometimes Starsky wasn’t able to get  
a word in edgewise.

Smiling softly, Starsky listened to  
his mom’s news, rolling his eyes  
from time to time, with love shining through all the way. Hutch  
marveled in  
the facial expressiveness of his partner.

Only lately he wasn’t in the mood for Starsky’s happiness.

“Ouch!”  
Hutch had missed the carrot and nicked his left finger instead.  
As blood poured from the cut, Hutch put the knife aside  
and hurried to  
the sink.

“Everything okay over there?”  From the living room Starsky’s  
voice,  
edged with worry, reached him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hutch muttered, and went to look for a bandage.

Why did he feel so lousy, somewhat left behind? He shouldn’t complain  
at all. Since he and Starsky had become  
lovers he was in tune with the  
world. He had never cared for the holiday season, and made fun of  
Starsky’s childlike  
enthusiasm concerning his Christmas trimmings  
everywhere.  All the same he felt a sting listening to Starsky’s  
back  
and forth chatter with his mother. Ridiculous, Hutch chided himself and  
concentrated on preparing the vegetable.

“Hey, where did you hide my burrito?” Starsky peeked over Hutch’s  
shoulder to examine their  
dinner.

“What’s a burrito?” Hutch countered, and took the rest of a carrot to  
eat.

In  
a fast movement Starsky approached Hutch and took hold of the carrot  
in Hutch’s mouth with his teeth, catching the  
blond off guard. Then he  
realized what Starsky had in mind and slowly both of them bit their way  
along the carrot  
till their lips met for a lingering kiss.

“I’m so sorry…” Hutch’s tongue traced a line  
along Starsky’s upper lip  
and gave a little moan when Starsky playfully sucked Hutch’s lip into  
his mouth.

“What’re you sorry for?” Starsky released Hutch, and an intense glance  
from the cobalt blue  
eyes rested on him.

“Didn’t I tell you once you even weren’t a good kisser?”

“Yeah,  
time heals all wounds,” Starsky chuckled and patted Hutch’s  
stomach.

“I’m starving,”  
he declared, then paused. “Oh, before I forget, Ma says  
hi to you and she loves you and she wants you to give her  
the recipe  
for the turkey you made us on Thanksgiving. She liked it a lot staying  
with us, and invites us to New York for Easter to --”

“I know, buddy,”  
Hutch interrupted. “Your mom’s the best. I wonder why  
my folks still haven’t called.” Looking  
pensive, he took two plates out  
of the kitchen cabinet and handed them to Starsky to set the table  
while he returned  
to the food.

Starsky frowned remembering the phone call when Hutch had planned to  
invite his parents to California for the upcoming holidays. The only  
one he could reach  
was Maria, the housemaid, who told him his parents  
were out but she would leave them a message he’d called.  Two  
weeks had  
now passed without a word of reply.

“Didn’t you tell Maria your parents should call you  
back right away?”  
Starsky asked during dinner, taking a break from digging into the food  
to glance at Hutch.

“I did,” Hutch stated dryly. “But they obviously don’t care to respond.  
Just forget it,  
Starsk.  I have.”  But Starsky knew better when Hutch  
shoved his plate aside and got up for a beer from  
the fridge instead.

Less than an hour later the two were sprawled on the couch, both  
sipping on beers. Several  
empty bottles were lined up on the coffee  
table, and each of them had claimed a corner of the couch while their  
legs  
tangled in the middle together somehow.

“I dunno what to think of your folks,” Starsky stated, looking  
deeply  
into his half empty bottle. Then he said, “I know they’re busy with  
stuff like charity performances  
and they have to travel, but at least  
they could call you back.”

Hutch put his empty bottle down on the  
table with a hard thump then  
leaned back into the cushions with a sigh. “It’s pretty simple, Starsk.  
They  
aren’t interested in what I’m doing. Let’s leave it that way.”

Hutch looked so disheartened  
that his expression tore through Starsky’s  
heart. “Hey, why not call them tonight? You should ask for an answer  
why they haven’t called back.” Starsky nudged Hutch’s ankle and got up  
to retrieve the telephone.

“No way!” Hutch growled and Starsky was surprised to hear such  
determination in his voice. “I  
said forget it and I meant it. Now leave  
it alone!”

Starsky knew there was no way to convince Hutch otherwise  
so he turned  
the TV on for distraction, lulling Hutch into a sound asleep.    
Restless, Starsky finally got up  
\-- after covering his partner with a  
comforter, he quietly went into the bedroom and closed the door.

********

When he finally awoke, Hutch groaned with a headache unlike any he’d  
suffered for some time. Rubbing his  
head, he vaguely recalled drowning  
his sorrows, trying to forget his misery over his family. He couldn’t  
remember  
how he had found his way into bed, but somehow Starsky had  
managed to undress and take care of him. Eyes still closed,  
Hutch  
reached out an arm to pat the other side of the bed, disappointed to  
find it empty and Starsky gone. He wasn’t  
surprised when a quick glance  
at the clock revealed it was after nine a.m.

He lay on his back and let his thoughts  
roam as he willed the headache  
to ease. He knew he had to stop worrying and trying to please his  
parents; clearly  
it was a lost cause. It had become obvious they  
preferred to be among their wealthy friends in the high society life  
Hutch  
abhorred. He thought it was also likely his father was ashamed of  
him for not having become a physician like himself.

Karen, Hutch’s younger sister, had previously kept good contact with  
her brother, but after the birth of  
her second child she had stopped  
calling too.  Well, you can’t choose your family, he thought, smiling  
humorlessly.  
Now Rachel Starsky was like a mother to him and he knew he  
should consider himself lucky to have such a loving surrogate  
family.

Still depressed, Hutch finally climbed out of bed and made his way to  
the bathroom to take a shower and  
shave in preparation for another long  
day.

*******

Three days later…

More than a little  
impatient, Starsky paced the airport concourse,  
waiting for an arriving flight. He had never done such a thing before  
\-- calling Hutch’s home in Duluth without the knowledge  
of his friend.  
He blamed it on the beer that he’d found the courage to speak to  
Hutch’s parents the night  
after Hutch passed out on the couch.

Secluded in the bedroom, Starsky had dialed the number from Hutch’s  
notebook  
beside the phone.  He heard a woman’s voice and asked for Mrs.  
Hutchinson.

“Helen Hutchinson  
speaking,” a woman replied -- and Starsky’s heart  
rate soared as he gulped.

“Dave Starsky here,  
Mrs. Hutchinson. How are you?”

There was a pause, followed by a clearly surprised response. “Dave?  
Dave  
Starsky?  How nice to hear from you. How are you?”

Her politeness didn’t hide her aloofness, and  
Starsky hurried to  
explain that Hutch and he needed to know if they would be coming to  
share Christmas with their  
son.  He almost held his breath awaiting her  
reply.

“Oh dear, yes I remember,” she said. “I  
told Maria to phone Ken, but  
she must have forgotten. I do apologize. I’m sorry, but we’re very  
involved  
in a major event here this Christmas so we won’t be able to  
come. But whenever Ken would like to come here to visit,  
he’s always  
welcome.”

Starsky noticed that she spoke only of Hutch coming to visit, never  
including  
himself. If she knew that he and Hutch were more than  
partners ... he thanked her politely and quickly ended the call,  
more  
than a little disconcerted by the result.

“Flight number 2465 from Duluth has arrived at gate 14,”  
a voice  
intoned, jerking Starsky back to reality. Hurrying over to the gate he  
watched as passengers began emerging  
from the baggage claim. Some of  
them were greeted with open arms, and cries of joy could be heard.

Starsky looked  
around, searching. It was hard to pick out a single  
person when the area was being rushed by the crowds. Consequently  
he  
jumped and spun around when he felt a light tap to his shoulder from  
behind.

“Dave?”

“Karen!”  
Starsky immediately recognized Hutch’s sister. The blond hair  
and blue eyes bore too much resemblance to be denied.  
“Hey, it’s great  
to see ya!”  Starsky opened his arms, pleased when Karen met him in a  
warm  
embrace.

“How are you, and how’s Ken?” Karen looked questioningly at Starsky,  
who still held  
her close. “I was a little worried when you called the  
other night.”

“C’mon, give me your  
bag and let’s get home,” Starsky replied,  
releasing her. “I’ll tell you about your brother’s  
mood on the way.”

“But how are you?” he asked, gesturing toward the parking deck as they  
walked.  
“Seems like it’s been ages since we’ve heard from you.”

“Wow, you still got the red  
tomato?” Karen exclaimed, spotting the red  
and whiteTorino just then.  “Neat!”  
She smiled and sounded like her  
older brother just then.

“Yeah, it’s just the right vehicle to go  
undercover as a pimp,” Starsky  
grinned and touched the hood of the car. He unlocked the door and  
helped Karen  
into the passenger seat.

“Now, what’s wrong with Ken? You said he’s in a bad mood, but I can’t  
see anything unusual in that. He always hated this season and didn’t  
care at all. He called it…”

“…Euphoric sentimentalism” they both exclaimed, and suddenly it was as  
if they had known each  
other for years.

Then Starsky got serious. “This year I got the feeling Hutch misses his  
family more than  
usual. Your parents refused to visit us here in Bay  
City.  
They…”

“I know,” Karen interrupted. “It’s because the governor has been  
looking  
for a successor and he wants our Dad to be it. So my parents  
are invited to even more Christmas parties than usual this  
year."

She locked glances with Starsk and inquired, “So you think I’m gonna be  
able to cheer my brother  
up?”

“Absolutely!” Starsky was certain. He remembered Hutch’s longing  
expression whenever  
they had spoken of Karen and her kids.

"How’s Tom and the kids?” Starsky asked, surprised when her face  
darkened and a frown appeared between her eyes, much like the one Hutch  
showed when he was distressed.

“That’s  
another story, I’m afraid.” Karen busied herself with tugging  
on her coat.  “Tom and I have had  
a few arguments lately so I’m happy  
to get away for awhile,” she sighed. When Starsky looked at her  
questioningly,  
she continued, “Sarah, a friend of mine, is taking care  
of the kids. And don’t worry so much, Dave, it’s  
not that bad. I think  
we’ll be able to work it out. Everything’s going to be fine.” With a  
soothing  
gesture she ran her hand up and down his arm.

“Now what about your love?” she asked.

Starsky almost  
choked, then managed “What d’you mean?”

“You love my brother, don’t you? And you’re  
living together. What’s not  
to ask about? Are you happy with him? I wish it so much for you both!"    
Then  
she gave a sharp gasp. "Hey, watch it! You know there's a car in  
front of you!”

Slamming on the brakes,  
Starsky stopped, still at a loss for words.  
“How did you know?” he asked finally, looking over to find her  
eyes  
twinkling merrily.

“Whenever I looked at you when we met last summer, I saw the love and  
devotion  
between you and Ken, and I knew some time you'd figure it out.  
 His feelings were obvious - but probably only to  
me.  Now tell me some  
more about Ken’s moods.”

Strangely relieved, Starsky focused on driving  
as he talked. “Well,  
he’s feeling left behind. My Ma talks to me on the phone every week and  
she was with  
us this Thanksgiving here. I think Hutch planned to make  
up with your folks and invite them for Christmas. But he even  
didn’t  
get any answer. Had to leave a message with the maid! I can’t stand  
seeing him that unhappy, but  
\-- Voila, we're here!”

As they turned onto Hutch’s street, Karen asked, “Does he know that I’m  
coming?”

"Uh - no," Starsky mumbled. "It’s a surprise. I hope that's okay with  
you. I’m  
sure Hutch will be pissed because I told him I was goin' to  
buy some more stuff for my model railroad -- instead I'm comin'  
home  
with you.”

He chuckled and helped her out of the car. She giggled and he shushed  
her. “Hutch’s  
gonna hear us. Stay behind me and let me talk first.”  
Karen nodded and silently they climbed up the stairs.

As  
soon as Starsky put the key in the lock to open the door a sarcastic  
voice came from the inside. “Don’t you  
dare to ask me to warm up your  
dinner, buddy. I’m fed up with you being late. I don’t give a fu…”  
 His  
words stopped short when Karen peeked out from Starsky's back into  
Hutch's view.

Open-mouthed, Hutch  
stared as he rose in slow motion from the couch.    
"Karen? My God, what…?”  Slowly approaching,  
he sent his partner an  
incredulous glance, receiving a guilty grin in response.

“Sis, how come…?”  
He couldn’t go on speaking as Karen put her arms  
around his waist and hugged him tight.

“Had to see  
my big brother,” she whispered, then finally felt his arms  
wrap around her as he buried his face in her shoulder.

“Good time for a little family meeting," Starsky said softly, catching  
Karen's eye. "I'll be warmin' up  
our dinner if you need anything."  He  
was smiling as he disappeared into the kitchen to occupy himself.

When  
he finally emerged he found the two siblings sitting beside each  
other on the couch talking quietly. Karen had put her  
hand over Hutch’s  
and stroked his palm.

“Don’t know about you, Karen, but I’m starving,"  
Starsky announced.  "Hope  
you like pie with a lot of healthy stuff in it. Seems to be one of  
Hutch’s own  
creations. He’ll never learn to cook what I like, but I  
love him anyway. C’mon, let's go eat!"

Laughing,  
Karen and Hutch obediently rose, and as he brushed past  
Starsky going into the kitchen, Hutch let his hand linger on the  
broad  
back.  
“Thanks, partner,” he whispered - all Starsky could do was smile and  
nod.

?>

It was well past midnight when they were finally talked out and decided  
to call it a night. Karen disappeared  
into the bathroom with a wide  
yawn.

“Starsk, give me the linens, my pillow and the blanket," Hutch said  
hurriedly. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch in the living room. Karen  
doesn’t know about us, um, I mean, I don’t  
want her to find out ...”

“Stuff it, Hutchinson!"  
Starsky responded. "We could never fool her.  
She already does know about us and she loves it. And us. Now, I need  
you  
over there.” Starsky was pointing to the bedroom just as Karen  
re-entered the living room.

He blushed lightly  
and tensed when Karen approached, smiling again.

  
“Dave, thanks for being there for my big brother," she said softly.

 

"We had a good talk this evening and I’m sure we can settle some things  
with our parents soon. G’night.”  
She reached up and kissed Starsky on  
the cheek. Pulling her close he kissed her back and then let her go.

Pointing  
to the guestroom he had prepared earlier, he said, “Sleep in  
as long as you want. We've both got the next few days  
off. We’ll serve  
you breakfast in bed and show you Bay City  
and have a drink at Huggy’s  
and ...”

“Whoa there, partner," Hutch interrupted. "Let’s  
let Karen decide what  
she wants to do."  Karen nodded as Hutch led her to the guest room door,  
closing the door  
after they had kissed goodnight.

Smiling, he returned to dim the lamp in the living room, then met his  
partner  
at the bedroom door. “She wished us a good night. Whatever that  
means.” Hutch smiled meaningfully as they  
entered the room then closed  
the door.

He watched, puzzled, as Starsky went directly to the dresser and began  
rummaging through a drawer, mumbling something incoherently.  
“Hey, that’s my stuff!" Hutch protested.  
"What're you looking for?”

“Just a minute,” Blondie,” Starsky said absent-minded then gave  
a low  
whistle as he turned, holding something in his hand.  
“You remember the day we met your parents and Karen  
last summer? I had  
my new camera and took some pics. I gave them to you later but you'd  
had another fight with your  
Dad and refused to look at 'em then. Here  
they are.  
They really aren’t too bad."

Starsky perched on the edge of the bed and held the pictures toward  
Hutch,  
who was already partially undressed. Instead of sitting next to  
Starsky Hutch placed himself behind his partner, his long  
legs astride  
both sides of Starsky’s slender frame.  Immediately distracted by the  
muscular thighs pressed  
against his hips, Starsky yelped in protest as  
two strong arms snaked around his waist to snatch the photographs.

“Okay.  
So?” Hutch posed the question with his chin propped on Starsky’s  
shoulder, still not understanding why Starsky  
had brought out the  
pictures right then.

“Hutch! Can’t you see how your Dad has his arm around your  
shoulder?"  
Starsky pointed.  "And the way your mom is smiling at you with such  
pride? Trust me -- as a photographer  
I know what I'm seeing, and in  
this case it’s two parents' love for their son - for you. Tonight you  
heard the  
facts from Karen, that your folks are forced by society to  
act like they do.  So everything is gonna be all right,  
you got it?" he  
concluded. "Capice?”

Starsky turned his head just in time to see Hutch's too bright eyes  
shining in the darkened room. Shifting to one side, he put Hutch’s leg  
on his lap, stroking the firm skin and  
feeling goosebumps rise,  
revealing his vulnerability. For not the first time Starsky resolved  
that whoever dared to  
hurt his best friend and lover would have to deal  
with him first.

“C’mere, you’re cold.”  
Rubbing up and down Hutch’s thigh, Starsky  
transferred his warmth into Hutch.

At last Hutch smiled. “Okay,  
I’m warm enough. What about you?”

He unbuttoned Starsky’s shirt from behind, and Starsky helped  
to get  
his jeans unbuckled and unzipped then got up to strip them off. He  
glanced over at his half naked partner,  
who welcomed him with spread  
legs and a promising bulge in his boxer shorts.

“Can’t wait to be with  
you,” Starsky mumbled. He dropped to his knees  
in front of the bed and positioned himself between Hutch’s  
thighs, this  
time looking straight at Hutch.

He took care of the other thigh, rubbing and massaging the cold skin  
until he felt Hutch’s hand in his hair and heard the soft words, “I’m  
here.”  Hutch’s  
gaze went to his groin and Starsky chuckled.

“We have all the time in the world, love. What about this?”  
Gently  
Starsky placed soft kisses along both thighs wandering higher until  
Hutch’s hand in Starsky’s hair  
urged him to lower his head and take  
care of Hutch’s demanding cock.

Nuzzling the familiar texture of the  
still-intact boxers, Starsky  
savored Hutch’s unique scent. A moan reminded him of Hutch’s need and  
slowly  
he pulled down the underwear, being careful of Hutch’s prominent  
erection.

Starsky was so enthralled by  
giving pleasure that it took Hutch’s  
tugging fingers in his hair and the words: “Stop it or…Hey, it’s  
my  
turn now” to return him to reality.  He found himself being drawn on  
top of Hutch's long body until  
they lay together on the bed.

Claiming Starsky's mouth in a deep kiss, Hutch moaned: “Mmm, you taste  
just…”

“Same to you,” Starsky countered -- then was forced to suppress a yelp  
when Hutch’s large hand  
wrapped around his cock. Shifting a little,  
Hutch stroked back and forth, his experienced hands increased Starsky’s  
pleasure with every move. Their kisses deepened as their tongues  
explored the sweetness of each others' mouths.

A  
few moments later, just as Starsky felt a familiar tingle ripple run  
through him, ready to take him over the edge, Hutch  
abruptly stopped  
stroking him. “Don’t… ” Starsky whimpered, breathing into Hutch’s  
mouth.

In lieu of words, Hutch swiftly turned him over, positioning himself on  
top as the two firm bodies pressed together  
tight. “I’m in the mood for  
this -- you too?”

Hutch braced his elbows on both sides of his partner,  
rocking his  
slender hips until their cocks met and throbbed together in a wild  
dance. Aching for satisfaction, Starsky  
put his arms on Hutch’s hips to  
guide him, prompting low moans from them both. Always having known what  
gave  
pleasure to the other, they matched their thrusts together,  
stimulating each other beyond words. Starsky moved forcefully  
one last  
time against Hutch’s hard shaft, digging his fingers in the broad back  
as silent warning of what was  
to come.

He climaxed with a soft moan, his head bent backward, feeling Hutch’s  
body tense as waves of satisfaction  
coursed through him too. Hutch  
lowered his head onto Starsky’s shoulder, and Starsky almost yelped  
when he felt  
Hutch’s teeth graze his skin there.

“Sorry...love you,” he heard Hutch’s soft voice near his  
ear. Then the  
long body collapsed on top of Starsky’s, and together they savored the  
aftermath of their tender  
lovemaking in silence for some time.

“Gimme some breath, would ya?” Starsky begged finally, watching Hutch  
roll off him with a tender grin. He reached down between them with the  
sheet to clean them but Starsky stopped his  
hand midway.  “I wanna be  
glued to you,” he murmured, pulling the covers over them and nestling  
against  
Hutch’s warmth.

“Happy?” he asked, already drifting. "I am." He accepted Hutch’s kiss  
on  
his forehead as a yes then allowed the contentment of sleep to  
overtake him at last.

  
For Hutch sleep did not  
come as easy, and he laid awake for a time. He  
remembered the conversation with Karen about their family, and for the  
first time he was able to put himself into his parents’ roles. Forced  
to be part of a society that expected  
them to be present at parties and  
congregations, they had neglected the emotional well-being of their  
children unintentionally.  
His grandfather was the first person who  
didn’t hide his emotions, Hutch remembered, and he still sad thinking  
of  
the old man. When he had died Hutch had lost something very  
important in his life, a sense of being loved and belonging,  
which he  
never thought to find again.

After the loss he had become reserved and wary. Others thought of him  
as  
arrogant. How had it been possible that a streetwise guy from New  
York had broken through his reluctance against gestures of emotion to  
find the true depth  
of love in his heart. Hutch ran his hand through  
the black curls fondly, recalling the many times Starsky had buoyed him  
up when he'd felt too miserable to go on. Yet even with that Hutch knew  
he longed for his parents to show him that  
they loved him too ... but  
Karen had accepted Starsky’s invitation, which he knew was a beginning.  
 Especially  
since she had accepted he and Starsky as lovers too.

As he fell asleep with his lover in his arms, a smile tugged  
at the  
corners of Hutch's mouth.

“Breakfast is ready.” A light knock at the bedroom door sent Hutch  
sitting bolt upright, difficult since Starsky had claimed his body by  
settling his thigh over Hutch’s legs and  
snaking one arm snaked his  
chest.  Hutch was gently trying to untangle himself from his precious  
burden when  
Karen’s voice reached him from outside the room again --  
“Or would you rather I serve you breakfast in bed?”

“Uh - no. No thanks, sis," Hutch managed "I - we'll be out in a few.”    
With no time left for  
tact, Hutch nudged his lover in the side. “Wake  
up, Starsk, let’s grab a shower. Karen has breakfast ready  
for us.”

“Breakfast? I’m starving.”  Starsky woke up slowly as Hutch kissed him  
then  
started tickling him out of bed.

  
Twenty minutes later the trio had gathered around the kitchen table,  
Starsky  
beaming at the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Then he looked  
at Karen and raised his coffee cup.  “I declare  
the Hutchinson family  
reunion part one as open as of now.”

Though Hutch shook his head he was smiling as he lifted his mug also,  
and Karen did the same.  As Starsky  
dug into his well-deserved  
breakfast, he knew his scheming had been rewarded by the sight of  
Hutch's happiness.

  


 

 **The end**

 

 

 ** ******

****[**Back To Index of Stories**](http://oasis3017.tripod.com/id24.html)****

[](id64.html)

  


<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---


End file.
